1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for processing output requests from a plurality of data processing apparatuses through a predetermined communication medium. The invention also relates to a computer-readable storage medium on which programs used therein have been stored.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in such a kind of output apparatus, the realization of a high picture quality for various image outputs including a color image is progressing and an output result of a picture quality which is desired by the user is obtained.
However, a case of illegally outputting (fake output) bills or the like is considered due to the realization of such a high picture quality. In an output apparatus in which such a problem is prevented, various fake preventing means such as means for adding some patterns to an output result or the like, fake detecting means for detecting whether a forgery has been performed or not, and the like are provided. Those means are effective to specify a person who performed a illegal act.
However, since an information amount is small in case of using only the conventional methods, there is a problem such that it is difficult to specify a person who performed an illegal act on occasion.
The invention is made to solve the above problems and it is an object to provide a novel function.
Another object of the invention is that, for example, in the case where it is detected that the kind of received data indicates specific data such that the printing of its output is legally limited under an output environment in which an output apparatus is shared by a plurality of data processing apparatuses, information to identify a transfer source of the data or the received data is preserved and managed or the reception of illegal data whose printing is limited is notified to the outside.
Still another object of the invention is to manage trace information showing that an illegal output request is generated from any one of a plurality of data processing apparatuses.
Further another object of the invention is to notify a manager on the outside of a generating state of an illegal output request, thereby raising a monitoring consciousness for an output request of specific data.
Further another object of the invention is to provide image processing apparatus and method to realize the above objects and to provide a computer-readable storage medium on which programs used therein have been stored.
To accomplish the above objects, according to the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
discriminating means for analyzing data which is received from a plurality of data processing apparatuses and discriminating whether the received data is specific data whose output is limited or not; and
storing means for storing information regarding the data processing apparatus which transmitted the received data when it is determined by the discriminating means that the received data is the specific data.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.